Adventures to the Orange Islands
by Advanceshipper3
Summary: What happens when Ash and Max agree to go on a vacation to the Orange Islands with May and Dawn? Read to find out! Advanceshipping AshxMay AaMayl SatoxHaru Possible Showoffshipping I'm sorry if this comes out in a weird font I don't know what happended


_**(A/N: Well I'm back and I'm ready to post this story's chapter! So sit back and enjoy! Don't forget to review! Alone and etc. will be up shortly after I finish typing and saving the second chapter to this)**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon nor the characters._

_Chapter 1: A new journey and a new vacation!_

_It was a warm unusually crispy evening in Sinnoh. The usual gang was walking towards their next destination after Ash's Sinnoh League. Well not particularly usual traveling group for Sinnoh. After Ash's loss with Paul in the semifinals May and Max decided to travel with Ash again but what could possibly happen? Especially since there's more than one girl in the group now._

_"I'm tired.." May moaned collapsing to her knees out of exhaustion._

_"Can we take a break?" May asked._

_"Yeah can we rest?" Dawn questioned to the two remaining members of the group._

_"Come on! You guys are always tired!" Max yelled out waving his hands frantically in the air._

_"Well excuse us." May said sarcastically rolling her eyes._

_"Yeah a girl's gotta have some rest." Dawn added._

_"They've got a point Max after all it's getting kind of dark out it wouldn't be a bad idea to set up camp." Ash reasoned with the younger boy._

_"It's not dark out though!" Max complained and crossed his arms in protest._

_May smirked as she had a plan of action._

_"Hmm... I wonder where my mallet is." May pondered aloud._

_Dawn caught on and joined the act._

_"I'll help you look May." Dawn offered._

_Max gulped in fear._

_"Okay! We'll set up camp!" Max said rather quickly._

_"Alright!" May and Dawn exclaimed and high fived each other._

_The foursome began to set up camp with an intimidated Max. Once the group finished setting up camp Dawn realized something._

_"What are we going to eat?" Dawn asked curiously sitting on a rock._

_"Yeah I'm hungry." May said rubbing her stomach and sat down on the rock beside Dawn._

_"No surprise there." Max said rolling his eyes and sat down on the rock to join the conversation._

_"Shut up." May retorted._

_"So what are we going to eat? I mean Brock isn't here." Dawn asked the group._

_"We could always eat dirt." Ash suggested in a rather calm tone._

_"Yeah I mean we're out of food right?" Max said catching the prank._

_"Wh-What!?" May and Dawn shouted simultaneously._

_"I'm kidding I'm kidding." Ash told the two frightened girls while chuckling lightly._

_"Yeah." Max added._

_"Not funny." May told the two males annoyed at the prank but resisted the temptation to pound Max in the face._

_"Take this seriously guys." Dawn scolded._

_"Something will pop up sometime now and then." Max replied._

_"Right now's a time to relax." Max stated._

_"Whatever." May replied still holding a grudge._

_The two coordinators grabbed a pokeball and sent two creatures out simultaneously in a brilliant white light one began to take form of a what appears to be a fox and a rabbit._

_"Glae!" The fox like creature exclaimed. _

_"Bun!" The rabbit exclaimed._

_Pikachu gulped and rolled his eyes._

_"Pika Pi." (Deja vu.)_

_Pikachu hopped on it's trainer's quickly as he appeared to be heading towards the forest to the west of the clearing they were in. The trainer soon began to spot Aspear berries._

_"Thunderbolt." He commanded._

_Pikachu responded to his trainer and jumped off his shoulders and sent off electricity from it's cheeks._

_"Pikachu!" The mouse exclaimed._

_The intensity of the thunderbolt fried the Aspear Berries as Ash began collecting them off the ground. _

_"I'm not the only one who was hungry." Ash said._

_**Twenty Minutes Later...**_

_The two males sat there wondering why the girls called them over here._

_"We're going on a vacation!" The two exclaimed._

_"Wh-What!" Ash and Max yelled in shock the two fell off their seat in shock._

_"Yup. To the Orange Islands." Dawn informed._

_"Wait why do we have to come?" Ash asked._

_"Because it'll be fun!" May said happily dreaming about the beaches and tropical food._

_"What... No way! The last time we went on vacation May went on a shopping spree with Mom's credit card!" Max cried._

_"PIKA PI!" (I don't want to die yet!) The mouse exclaimed._

_**(A/N: He means he doesn't want to die from the weight of the bags.)**_

_"What a little shopping can't hurt?" Dawn asked._

_"We had to ask everybody we knew to loan us cash." Max said._

_"Hey! I've got money." May yelled._

_"And I can leap over tall buildings in a single bound." Max said._

_"Jerks." May huffed angrily._

_"Beside the point why do we have to come?" Ash repeated. _

_"It'll be fun! Did I mention there was a gym there."_

_"Don't listen to her Max you don't know what you gotta do there."_

_"C'mon guys!" May begged._

_"I don't want to have a broken back." Ash told her._

_"I don't shop that much!" May said._

_"Alright Alright I give. We'll go." Max said._

_"Alright. Not like I got anything to do." Ash agreed._

_"Alright!" The two exclaimed._

_"Why do I get a feeling I'm going to regret this?" Max pondered aloud._

_"I don't know." Ash replied._

_"Shopping is stupid anyway." Max said._

_As soon as the two girls heard this they stopped their cheers and glared at Max._

_"What'd you say?" May said raising her fist._

_"Hey Pikachu want an Aspear berry?" Ash said totally avoiding the violent conversation._

_"Chu!" The mouse exclaimed happily as he munched on the berry."_

_"Shopping is dumb." Max repeated._

_"Oh that's it!" They yelled as they jumped on Max._

_"Ahhhh! Heeeelp!" Max yelled._

_"Let's go make a smoothie out of these berries." Ash said ignoring Max's pleas for help._

_"Pikachu Pi!" (Good Idea Ash!)_

_To be continued...._

_**(A/N: Well whaddya guys think? And I'm sorry for the long wait and yeah. Well please review you guys!)**_


End file.
